


The Next Morning

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leia, waking the morning after the party





	The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotebookishType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/gifts).



There was a sense of quiet, just outside the small that Leia, Luke, Han, and Lando had wound up sharing. While the revelation about Luke had been a shock to all of them, neither Han nor Lando were willing to let it break up what they had been crafting as a family.

The Ewoks had thrown a hell of a party, and the quiet now was one of catharsis in the making. Leia knew it was an illusion, that peace was not so easily obtained.

She was willing to believe in the illusion a little longer, burrowing into Han’s arms.


End file.
